halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chief frank 001
RP Invite Hope you join. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 15:47, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Good. Now I need you to go sing your name under the confirmed active list and then put your name and some characters under the roleplaying. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:52, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Sig not work Here there is a button that whenever you press it your sig will automatically appear. The reason why the way you do it does not work is because there is no template for your sig here. (You also need to upload pictures a second time here too). Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:57, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Yes it does because your fanon sig is also your halopedia sig. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:16, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Just get your Halopedia sig, then copy and paste it onto the signature part on your preferences, the press save and you got yourself a new sig. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:28, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Question You can already do a space battle in the current fanfic. Just choose two opposig ship that do no have commanders yet and make up a space battle. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 03:06, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Consider it done. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:03, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Ok but I need you to make a captain for the ship as well. Spartan G-23 Good. Just make the page and he can be your character in the fan fiction. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:29, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Re: request I will try but the problem is that my hard drive just got erased and I have no more pictures. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:06, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Here is one to start with. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:10, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Re: ??? The JINN is an ONI robot that was made from an old forerunner computer. See: 9012 JINN. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:54, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Your archive back home... Your archive back at Halopedia has been finished! Come check it out at your talk page! - Crippled...not gone... I blew away the engine. Can't move if havn't the engines now can you? You'll just drift. Your vessel is small compared to the Archaic Memory and Ragnorok which are both supercarriers. I think i'll board you ship and use it no? Capture the crew? I wont... sounds to easy and it wont be. Bloodstar 14:52, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Question... Do my friends and I seem all that bad? I d try to fit in a lot of things but fail to... I' just tryig to do my best. Bloodstar 15:00, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Cracker Jack and Kilo They used boarding craft and punched into the hull which means they aren't in the hangers but inside the ship's halls and they did hit the hangers the tube on the boarding craft would prevent the hangers from opening. BAM! Twilightstorm 17:54, 24 May 2007 (UTC) No retreats no prisoners... My men do not give up. They keep fighting no matter what happens and I don't think you can fire nuclear missiles that fast. I remember in Halo:ghosts of onyx covenant vessels fired upon things like those before they could hit the target... Why? Because they emit an energy signature and I do remembering blowing up your ship's engines crippling it and that means it could nor manuver to get into firing positions. Bloodstar 19:13, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Re: confusion$%?&*? The Road Runner is now under UNSC control. --Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:39, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Saul Kotor I think that you should make Saul Kotor an Admiral because he is the captain of the Road Runner and the Road Runner is the flagship of the 14th Nomad Fleet. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:43, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Why does no one listen to me? It is no wonder why Sara and Michel are always mad... My orces never surrender they will fight until dead. Fix this please. Bloodstar 14:25, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Admiral Saul Kotor I made it so that Saul Kotor is a Fleet Admiral as opposed to a Rear Admiral because a Rear Admiral is second in command of a fleet while a Fleet Admiral controls the whole fleet. --Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 02:00, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Pic in need of upload here it is: Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 19:03, 28 May 2007 (UTC) your welcome. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 19:06, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Name Yes, my name IS Stephen Huang. Yes, it's an Asian name. Yes, I'm a sad, little Asian kid that plays Halo, GRAW, or other... games. - Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • • Semper Fi CAF I was just wondering if you wanted to join a little group on the halo fanon that me and some other kids from my class made. We work on the Halo Fanon and Xbox Live (Optional). If you are interested please contact me. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 23:19, 29 May 2007 (UTC) No you do not need Xbox Live because over half of the members do not have Xbox Live. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 00:28, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Good. Here is your userbox. The ranks are based on modern day Canadian military ranks. The page for group is here. You will be promoted based on how well or how hard you work on fanon. Only users with a rank of Officer Cadet or higher can promote users. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 00:33, 30 May 2007 (UTC) By working hard at fanon, showing great skill in writing fanon, help make things better for the group (Eg. making templates for the userboxes in the group.), show that you are an excellent tactician, or gain a running riot or higher on Xbox live. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 01:06, 30 May 2007 (UTC) You can also be promoted by getting more users to join the group. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 01:16, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Frigate yes there is. I will find it for you in a sec. Here it is: I put in the wrong template code Re: Another pic in need of upload Here the picture is. I also have it on the page of the [[UNSC Spitfire|UNSC ''Spitfire]]. UNSC Avanger I still think that it was overdone. I would say that, if you explain that the Separatists tweaked it a bit, leave the plasma turrets, and the five MAC cannons are bearable, but I would say that the Archer pods (each pod holds thirty missiles, and all) need to be reduced...maybed to 100 at the most, and the MLA autocannons for point defense should be down somewhere like 100-150. The gauss cannons should be around 50 less than the MLA, so between 50 and 100. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:54, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Don't forget about the MLA turrets though (the 50mm MGs) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:05, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Little Problem Sorry. I could not help you because at school I did not bring my laptop because it was a day where we put down our new courses for next year. SpartanG-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 21:06, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Promotion Congradulations! You have been promoted to Corporal. Here is your userbox: SpartanG-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:19, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Your welcome. Sorry it took so long to reply. I was eating a custom-made ice cream sundae. SpartanG-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:54, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Re: request Which ones? Most likely yes though. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 14:39, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :The first image, go ahead. However, i have a better, more complete version of the second at home (i'm at school now). I'll upload better version of the second and give it to you tonight. ::-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 15:00, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Tell me what you think It is pretty good. You're english is very good, it is much better than my french. During the summer I will be going to camp for 4 weeks. Then for the next 6 weeks I will be hiding in by basement so I do not have to go on a trip with my parents, bad thing about staying is that I will be with sister. During that time I will wither be posting, playing FPS games, playing TPS games, playing tactical shooters, and playing RTS games. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:54, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Recruitment No. They can be from any country. Also what is a h? -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:40, 6 June 2007 (UTC) I guess so. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 02:25, 7 June 2007 (UTC) You are moving through the ranks Here is your new rank: Also there is a CAF only fanon here. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 01:43, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Sry. I am at my grandparent's house right now and they have a bad internet connection so I cannot download any pictures. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 14:57, 27 June 2007 (UTC) I will be there until my parents return from their trip to France in July. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 15:20, 27 June 2007 (UTC) You invite as many users as possible to the CAF and you will get a promotion!! As a start try The evil O,malley. I have told several other users to do so and if they do they will be promoted as well. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 17:53, 28 June 2007 (UTC) I think that we should use the one made by me and Zau lw. What is the car template though? -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:02, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Try the evil O,malley first. After that you can invite any else. We also have a new user! Lopez the Heavy and a CAF only fanon here. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:06, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Use this: The other one was made specially for O,malley. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:25, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Longsword pics -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:00, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Your welcome. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 15:20, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Help Hi, I want to join Hollow Bastion but can't find a good place to put the forces I have. I was thinking though, your 14th nomad fleet would be a good place for me to go. All your ships are sheilded right? I have a single squadron of elite fighter pilots I would like to have assigned to your fleet, would it be possible? Spartan 501 05:29, 4 July 2007 (UTC) thanks, Ii will add my fighter squadron. Hey I was just wondering what past acheivments your fleet has done. I can't find anything on the subject. Could you help me out? Spartan 501 15:12, 4 July 2007 (UTC) My squadron is indeed sheilded. They currently se Broadsword Fighters that are shielded, also I like the sqaudron article alot. Spartan 501 17:12, 4 July 2007 (UTC) I read the two battles and are looking for pictures now. Spartan 501 17:38, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'm fine with you using the Broadsword, just read the article so you know it's capabilities. C710 Broadsword-class Starfighter Hows this for a battle scene? Heres another I actually took it using WIndows Movie Maker. Its a scene from the heretic. Another Question about the 14th Hey, when did the 14th Nomad Fleet join the battle of Hollow Bastion, and can you tell me what their role in it was? Your welcome. Also in Hollow bastion You are one of the COs so my character is going to discuss with yours among others about a new battle plan. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:49, 7 July 2007 (UTC) That is ok. Your fleet no longer needs to create a defense perimeter because they Dragon Empire fleet has been decimated and the Loyalists are fighting the flood. I need your fleet to rejoin mine far away. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:56, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Just say that they rejoined the rest of the UNSC fleet. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:02, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Thumb Thing What do you mean, don't write thumb? Spartan 501 03:51, 8 July 2007 (UTC) KOBH --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 23:04, 1 August 2007 (UTC) 112th They have been traded around into different fleets for a long time. They once were a part of the Terran Taskforce, along with Admiral Coles taskforce, but they are currently serving with your 14th Nomad Fleet. battlegroup Feel free to put your battlegroup in any position but try and give reinforcements to my forward Command Post. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 23:06, 7 August 2007 (UTC) History Ok, I'm still working on it. I just got a new modem, so my internet troubles are over. Spartan 501 18:11, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Date One more thing, I was looking at Ft-258's date, and it said 2553. Did it take place after Hollow Bastion? Hollow Bastion takes place in december of 2552. I retconed it in my squadron history as November of 2552. Spartan 501 18:22, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Another Date Hey what date was the 14th fielded? I kinda need the answer badly. Spartan 501 14:59, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation Spartan 501 17:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) RP Ok, put input your forces and get ready to write. Spartan 501 17:22, 9 August 2007 (UTC) put your charecters in the fanon, and also, you do realize that a formation of fighters is 96 ships right? Spartan 501 19:54, 9 August 2007 (UTC) I'm workign on the first chapter right now. Recruit one more person and i will consider it a option --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 12:46, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Cheif, the objective is not to destroy the planet, but to capture it. Thats why they have ground forces. EDIT:Also, I don't mean to be rude, and I'm sorry if I come off that way, but try to do a preview of your post before you post it, so that you can get better spelling, also, remember to write in past tense and use correct grammar. Example: They Launch a warhead; They Launched a Warhead. Again, I'm really trying not to sound rude, but please keep these things under consideration. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Um... CF001. The CCS-class battlecruiser that you destroyed is one of my main ships which contains my main characters and it also appears in Hollow bastion. Could you please make it so that it is not destroyed. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 22:17, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Its okay. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 03:08, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Its all right. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :Don't worry, a lot of people have been telling me that they'll join but they have school work to deal with. I'll accept you anyways though. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:01, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:21, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You did hear, right? Halo: Well Enough Alone has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:14, 30 August 2007 (UTC) F22 Are these the pics you wanted? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:41, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Your welcome! --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:53, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Question Hey, Cheif, can the 112th use your new ship? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Thanks! CAF Corporal Spartan 501 This is important...... HI =D--ChurchReborn 22:34, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Orin to Ashes thanks, I may and and i may not. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Re: Pic Ok I'm on it. After I finish the KOBH skin and see what people think of it. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:11, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Ok, but I leave for Algonquin park and New York City on Monday so that might be a problem. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:36, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Ok, I will be gone 'till the 24th of September. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:47, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I noticed that you had said that you would join Halo: Well Enough Alone and your name is on the list of members, but I didn't think I saw any posts or forces or characters by you. What with that? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:12, 28 September 2007 (UTC) RE:61th or st? Canada rocks! (Though I've never been there....<=o) 21:34, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Two things: One, what's the highest ranking officer in your armada and two, you need to fix your signature (it doesn't work) -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:44, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Sure I'll help ya. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 13:30, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the pics. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:27, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Sorry for the late upload Sorry, couldn't upload for a while. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:01, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Your welcome and it is not a pain to upload stuff. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:33, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Upload Here ya go: --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:11, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I got the update, thanks for the info, maybe, but first I need to work out some of my new articles that I want to create. Spartan 501 Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:07, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Don't worry, the installation has already fired. The system is destroyed, as are all of the Flood and most of the Sentinels. I'm writing up the aftermath right now. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:36, 3 November 2007 (UTC) You need to add to the end of your sig -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:51, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Guns I made them using H3's forge; i put weapon holg=ders down then put guns in them so they overlapped to look like one gun. Spartan 501 15:54, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Sigma Unit Hey, Chief, could you make your article different so that you are not using Spartan II Third Generations, otherwise known as Spartan II Class IIIs? Spartan 501 15:25, 26 November 2007 (UTC) So sorry Chief! Spartan 501 15:30, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Be patient dude. I think he probably has a lot on his plate right now, it took a while for him to answer me. I have no special sway with him either. Spartan 501 00:30, 27 November 2007 (UTC) You can use them, tis no problem with me :D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:21, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Congrats, your been invited to... RE:ORION NEBULA This starts December 31, 2552. SPARTAN-118 RE, Pics I took them from a halo short by Major.Dump using windows movie maker. Don't have a link (I lost it) but if you want you can use these pictures. Spartan 501:50, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Its fixed Its fixed. Who knew fixing that stuff was ''that hard. SPARTAN-118 Fleet of Supreme Loyality I have read your fleet of supreme loyalty page, and it talks about fighting an elite fleet. i was wondering if you wanted to have that elite fleet be my Fleet of Unyielding Might? --Kebath 'Holoree 01:26, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Oh, yeah. My friend wanted a profile on this, so he created his account on my com. He was still logged in when I posted that. I noticed after I saw the name where I posted. :)--Kebath 'Holoree 01:36, 28 November 2007 (UTC) You might want to consider a talk page archive. Your talk page is getting really, really, really long. -- Yorktown-class Okay, just don't obilviate it. Its is the assult variant; 2 Super MACs and 3 regular MACs. And about 9,000 Archers. Okay, go on ahead. SPARTAN-118 Yep, its true. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:55, 3 December 2007 (UTC) If your interested Hey, I was wondering, I came up with kinda cool alternate photos for the DF-22 Raptor Interceptors. There the same photos, just with inverted colors to make them more halo-esque. Have a look. If you don't want them, I'll make something with them myself. What If? What If? has begun the roleplaying. -- Re Don't worry, I'm actively looking. Spartan 501 00:46, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Where Uh, I took it from a video made by Major.Dump. Can't remeber where I found it, and don't think I still have it. Sorry. Spartan 501 23:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC) RE: unsc fourth fleet Dear Chief frank 001, Thanks for your comment. My article is the Fourth, not the 4th, however. :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:49, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Comparisant it will be increadibly hard for a size comparisment as i do not have the entire outline of the ship and 17km is bigger than any other ship the only real size comparisment is the truth's (forerunner dreadnought).' ''J!MMY8806' 11:19, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Operation: New Home Lost I have the entire storyline sorted out, all i need to do now is type it up but i need to know who can die out of your characters, message me back with a list. ONI recon 111|My Base|*My Comm Channel I'll try my best though I won't guarantee a satisfying logo...Little_Missy - 17:36, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Below are your logos... Little_Missy - 17:54, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Necros War Necros War PIC Do you want a pic with captain keyes?I can help with that.Spartan-53 16:19, 11 August 2008 (UTC) You can go there http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Data_chip.jpg or there http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Captain_Keyes.jpg Upload these pics on Halofanon and add them to your articles P.S:May I be your friend?Spartan-53 16:34, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Are you pleased with these pics?I recommend to use the second one.Spartan-53 16:40, 11 August 2008 (UTC) 226th Infantry Battalion You asked me on my talk page about my character and his role in the battalion, and what you said sounds fine if you want me to do that. Just tell me on my talk page when you read this! Thanks! Arbiter7290 14:54, 18 August 2008 (UTC) OK, sounds good. Arbiter7290 20:16, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I'm writing my next post in Kanna, so I'll write about that. Arbiter7290 15:24, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I've not been able to read the books, and my memory was fuzzy. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Template:LOMI Characters' 00:42, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, the Apophis Carriers are yours? Sorry, didn't realize it. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Template:LOMI Characters' 20:17, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new '''Join the Pack']]]- 05:30, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Vespera Invite Spec Op elite Sarathos Invite RE: Idea for PTI Yeah, uh....in case you haven't notcied, we're having enough problems right now. It's a good idea(I would know, being a major Star Trek fan myself), but i find it'd be really difficult to introduce something like that. PTI already has such program. They are under NEVEC.KAC 13:51, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Re. Character I'll make one up for ya ;) -- Sgt. johnson 18:38, 7 December 2008 (UTC) That Old, Familiar Feeling Wardog Invite Bout your Spartan IVs I can get the screenshots for you. But what weapons should they have, what map, etc. UNSC Army Eh, anything more than that seemed kind of stupid, lol. I'm guessing that in the UNSC's day, people looked down on the military, and so, the number dropped =P -- SPARTAN-002Hero [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Sure, I can make what you proposed. Just give me the complete date and I'll upload it up.-5ub7ank(7alk) 10:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) 112th No. The 112th is formally discontinued sometime before the Necros War, and they become mercenaries (though they are later recruited by the UNSC). S-IV Update Template }} Give them hell Hello how do i sign up for operation Hellfire? =P Spartan-1996 20:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you i noticed the sign up thing there after i sent message but still thanks, i will sign up soon (Am i suposed to choose caracter myself by writing them up) Invitation to Infected Want to be Infected? Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, CT Sig small RE: Albion Oh hi again dude. Yeah, I recall your Spartans; would it be okay if the squad you had in Epsilon get divided into the Fire Team and Assault Team in Section Two of Squadron One? That way 12 fits in the same unit, and the last thirteenth can then be the second lieutenant in the Section's command team. As for Lambda, that's Squadron Four (Avalanche), so you can basically use it the same way as you did before with Lambda Platoon. Tell me if you have a problem with these solutions. If so, I'll try to think of something else. Sure, I've got time on my hands :) RE:UNSCAF Defence Network Hi frank, I have been looking through your ship articles and I like what i'm seeing. I'm asking around for help/info as I am creating a small fleet of retro-fitted human covie war ships. Is there any advice you could offer or antything I have done that may need changing on UNSC Tripoli any help or advice would be helpful thanks (Achillies Reborn (talk) 16:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks for the feedback apreciate it, yeh I have been thinking that myself I will make the halycon-UNSC Falcons Grip the command vessel, but keep Viridian on Tripoli for rapid ground deployment this should sort that issue thanks again :) (Achillies Reborn (talk) 17:05, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Xbox Wiki Hey There, just suggesting that we clean up the list of admins on Xbox Wiki. Many are inactive, and I would like to have a higher status as I am the main admin on there now. I think it should be me and you as admins. ZebraOnesie (talk) 14:40, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Fixing Dont Worry about what i did to your infinity-class, i was just correcting some wording errors and spelling Have a Wonderful Day. Regards, Admiral Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 13:54, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Was wondering if you could help me create a gallery for all of the air vehicles I have on the page titled Human Union. I could not seem to get the gallery feature to work properly. If you could explain to me what I am doing wrong, or put them into a gallery on the page for me either would be greatly appreciated. (Charbonneau (talk) 13:59, November 9, 2016 (UTC)) SPARTAN-IV page. --SpecialOperationsTrooper (talk) 05:57, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations on a very well done job.